


cherry popsicle

by cammm



Series: bits and pieces of their love [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Gay, Gay Love, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, One Shot, Popsicle, Public Bathroom, Summer, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: It’s summer. It’s hot outside.Isak and Even gets something cold and sweet to eat, and Even decides he needs to enjoy his cherry popsicle in the most obscene of ways.And it quickly grabs Isak’s attention.OR: Even sucks his popsicle like it’s a dick and Isak says something about it.





	cherry popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people❤️❤️ I hope you enjoy this one shot! It’s been sitting in my docs for months now with no home, so I figured I fix it up and post it (: 
> 
> Thank you for all your support with my ao3❤️
> 
> So much love for you and HAPPY READING xx

It never took long for Isak to get worked up and Even was well aware of that. Even just six months of an intimate relationship had taught him enough. 

 

So, when Isak suggested to stop and get a cold summer treat, Even was all over the idea. Isak settled on an ice cream cone, and Even smirked as he got a cherry popsicle. 

 

They sat next to each other on the grass in the middle of the park. It was nice. The sun shined brightly and everything was easy. They had nothing planned for the day, which made it just that much easier to soak up the summer heat. 

 

Of course, Even chose to enjoy his frozen popsicle in the most obscene way he could think of, making sure he had Isak’s attention as he did so.

 

His tongue licked up the side of the red dessert before he wrapped his lips around the tip. He made sure to only suck and lick, avoiding contact with his teeth. 

 

When Even heard Isak’s breath hitch, he knew it was time to take it up a notch as he let out a satisfied moan. “Don’t you just love summertime?” 

 

Isak blinked out of his obvious daze, but his eyes remained on Even’s stained lips, “Uh, yeah.”

 

Even smirked and leaned over, catching Isak’s mouth in a loud kiss. “You’re fucking cute,” he hummed, pulling away to resume sucking on his popsicle. 

 

“Why are you doing that?” Isak’s voice was still in the same stunned state. 

 

“Doing what?”

 

“You know what,” Isak said, not missing a beat, still watching Even’s mouth. 

 

“I’m not doing anything. I’m simply enjoying this warm day with my boyfriend while we eat some tasty frozen treats.”

 

Isak made a noise of disbelief, snapping at Even in amusement and maybe a little something else. Something more… strained. “Then stop eating that popsicle like it’s a fucking dick.”

 

Taken aback but intrigued by Isak’s reaction, Even’s eyebrows shot up. He loved when Isak was like this. He knew Isak liked to compete and was never one to turn down a challenge, especially from Even. So, in his most assertive tone, he provoked his boyfriend with, “Like this?”

 

The challenge stole Isak’s breath almost as fast as Even’s actions did. Green eyes followed Even’s movements as his tongue swirled around the top and sides of the cherry treat. He watched Even take in as much of the popsicle as he could, before it pulled out and Even made heavy eye contact with emerald eyes. 

 

“Cheap shot,” Isak grumbled, letting his free hand fall between his legs to readjust the tightening fabric of his pants. 

 

“I can do worse,” Even mumbled before aggressively capturing Isak’s lips, parting his mouth open with gentle strokes of his tongue, “I want to taste you.”

 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak whined, looking around the public park before focusing back on his boyfriend. 

 

“Let me,” Even mumbled, pushing their mouths together again. They slowly kissed for a moment or two longer than they should’ve, but it felt good. And despite them being in public, Even was hyper aware of the hardness that rested inside his pants. Even traced his fingers along the front of Isak’s waistband, knowing he was in the same place. 

 

“Not here,” Isak panted, finally pulling away. “If we catch the next tram, we can make it home in twenty minutes.”

 

“Fuck that,” Even hummed, standing up and leaving his cherry popsicle in the grass to melt. He grabbed Isak’s hand to help him stand as well. “There’s a restaurant across the street.”

 

“Fuck,” Isak groaned, letting Even drag him through the park toward the restaurant. 

 

Ignoring the  _ Bathrooms Are For Paying Customers Only  _ sign, Even managed to sneak them in. He kept them out of sight of any seating hosts until he successfully made it to the bathroom. Fortunately for Even, they were the only ones inside and the door had a lock on it. 

 

So, with the flick of the lock, Even began shedding Isak’s clothes off of him. 

 

Isak cried out when Even’s mouth latched onto his collarbone and soon, he was standing, completely naked, in front of his clothed boyfriend. 

 

“You look delicious.”

 

Isak was panting as he watched Even under his lashes, with his chin tipped toward his chest. “Better than your popsicle?”

 

“Hell yes. I’d rather suck you than a popsicle any day of the year,” Even said, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist and connecting their lips again. 

 

The roughness of Even’s zipper against Isak’s erection had whines and whimpers pouring from him, “Please, please, Even. Please, just fuck me.”

 

“Not this time, baby,” Even smirked, guiding Isak back toward the wall. “I just want to taste you.”

 

Isak moaned at that, holding tightly to his boyfriend’s strong shoulders as Even fell to his knees to quickly engulf Isak’s dick with his mouth. 

 

“Fuck,” Isak whispers, watching Even’s lips like he had at the park. 

 

Even didn’t let his eyes leave Isak’s. He focused everything he had on pleasuring the fuck out of him. 

 

With little shifts on Isak’s hips, Even could tell Isak was trying not to thrust into his mouth. 

 

“Baby,” Isak cried, shuffling his fingers through Even’s hair. “You make me feel so good.”

 

Even hummed, letting the vibrations shake up Isak even more. His hands played with the balls and root of the shaft while his mouth and tongue paid special attention to the tip. 

 

He pushed his tongue onto the slit, urging and asking Isak to come. Tempting him to. 

 

_ Challenging _ him to. 

 

“I can’t hold it,” Isak whined, raising his eyes from Even’s mouth to his baby blues. 

 

Even reached up, tracing the skin on Isak’s stomach, as if helping him through the coils in his tummy. 

 

“Even,” Isak heaved, his chest rising and falling at an about average rate just as his muscles tensed. “Fuck. Fuck,” he panted, head tipping to the ceiling. One hand was still laced in Even’s hair, while the other had a death grip around Even’s wrist. 

 

Even hummed as he slowly kissed up Isak’s body. His eyes shined as they looked into green ones. “Thank was fun.”

 

“Fuck you,” Isak mumbled, still breathing heavy as he pulled Even in by the back of his neck for a dirty kiss. 

 

And it really was quite filthy. All either of them could taste was each other mixed with Isak’s come. 

 

“We can finish up when we get home,” Even smirked, kissing Isak once more before gathering his clothes. 

 

“Fucking popsicle,” Isak panted, pulling his shirt back over his head. He was a little out of it but Even could tell he was that tired kind of happy.  So, there really wasn’t a problem at all. 

 

After watching him get fully dressed, Even cupped Isak’s cheeks in his hands. His thrums drew pathways across his cheeks as they both cheekily smiled at each other. 

 

“You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that?” Isak laughed, green eyes shining brightly. 

 

Even laughed, too, unable to disagree as he leaned in, kissing Isak deeply, “Let’s go home.”


End file.
